Between You and Me
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: The true meaning behind 'I'll love you until your heart stops beating. And maybe even then.' However, that's a little hard to do when you don't get to choose.
1. WWW

_**June 1997**_

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

_Blond hair flowed behind slender shoulders. Green eyes studied the sign and large man with his forever moving hand and top hat. The breeze blew slightly, giving a warmth the sun hadn't been able to do on that cloudy day. Diagon Alley had been practically abandoned. Only those who were visiting the shop apparated into view. Melania Belle stood quietly outside while several children raced ahead of one another into the shop. A small chuckle released from her mouth. _

"_Lady." A small voice._

_Letting her eyes rip away from the building, she found herself looking at a young girl, about eleven. How she wished she could be of that age once more. The acceptance into Hogwarts, the shopping in a busy Diagon Alley, her family beside her. All was simple then. Life, was simple. She merely put herself through school with exceptional grades and worthy friends. _

"_I'm sorry, did you say something?" Smooth. Her voice wrapped around the little girl like a whistle. She stood on her toes to make herself taller. Being 5'5, the girl didn't quite reach her height._

"_I was just wondering if you were going to go inside. You've been standing here for some time now. And, that red headed boy keeps looking at you." Her small pale finger pointed in the direction of one of the large windows. Clearly enough, one of the twins stood on a fragile-looking ladder, peering out at her. Becoming self-conscious, Melania pulled her robes together tightly. _

_Her lips turned up into a smile while letting her hair fall over her face, creating a veil. "I'll be along sometime. I'm just admiring the creativity of the outside."_

"_You'll miss out on all of the good stuff if you stand here much longer." The girl let her feet carry her inside. The door opened. Slammed shut. Youthfulness. She had lost it when she lost her sister. A shiver scurried down her spine. It was amazing how such a livid place could provoke such a horrid memory._

_The door opened once more. "No one stands out here this long without seeing inside the store." Red hair. Impeccable smile. Tall, slender frame. A heart melting tone. A Weasley. Fred Weasley._

"_I never planned on coming inside, actually. I was passing through." Her statement had seemed rather suspicious. She'd make a mental note to correct herself another time. Priorities laid else where. "It's nice though, what you two have here." Immediately, she apparated._

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's a flashback, ~coughcough~. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fred. Melania, is mine, though :)


	2. Compartment A

**_July 1997_**

_The situation could have been hazardous. Here she was, Melania Belle, attempting to pull a well thought out prank on one of the most demented students of all time. It had been a miracle that they had even seen the boy in the Alley. Draco Malfoy sauntered from building to building, peeking inside of broken glass and between the boards. Recently, most of the shops had been closed down until further notice. Rather depressing, actually. Melania's emerald eyes danced around the area where her and the red head were hid away. After expressing her inner-most guilt and memories, he had suggested they have a bit of fun. Although it seemed more like a death wish._

"_Isn't there someone else we can do this to? Perhaps someone in your shop?" Her voice seeped out in a whisper as she motioned towards WWW with her eyes. Surprisingly, it had been the one shop that had not shut down. The light among the darkness. Draco's footsteps brought him closer to their location, causing her to shrink back slightly. _

"_We've done worse to worse people." Fred prepared their prank. He had pulled a few things from the shop and met her there. In his bundle, he had a few gas balls, a large pack of the taffy that would make you sick, and two bottles of butterbeer. Of course, the butterbeer had been for them. Gazing at the objects he extracted from his pocket, she wondered what they were specifically called. Fred had wrapped them in different packages, just to fool the boy. He looked rather giddy as the first gas ball rolled towards Draco's feet. _

_Emitting a puff of smoke, Fred tossed in a few pieces of the candy. It presented itself at his feet once the smoke had subsided. Gray eyes peered down at the substance that had just appeared. Fidgetting, he reached down and scooped it up. He apparated as quickly as he had placed it into his pocket. Fred's face twisted into a glacial stare. Melania remained quiet, keeping her eyes on his face._

"_He-" Fred's hands swirled around to make the motions of an apparition. "Just apparated. Just like that. He didn't take one bite. Not one." A sullen expression filled his face, causing her to stumble back. Melania clutched her stomach, letting her eyes fall to the concrete, careful not to meet his eyes. It proved to be nearly impossible to stifle her laughter._

"_He'll eat it later, if I know Draco." The two of them walked slowly to the edge of the street. _

"_No one really knows Draco. He's a git." _

_She glanced towards the boy, wanting to move in closer. "I know Draco. Our families know each other. Of course, we're not as close as we once were. After the incident with my sister, my father swore we'd never become what they did. He wouldn't risk his only daughter to serve some Da-" _

"_You shouldn't speak of such dark things, Mel." _

_Fred Weasley spoke of beautiful things. He had lived a dark life since his brother had befriended Harry Potter. She knew him as well, but stayed clear. Slytherins didn't associate themselves with the other houses. However, she had taken a certain liking to a particular Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood spoke with eloquence. Granted she never fully understood the girl's tales, but they were nice to ponder on._

"_I'll be leaving soon." September would arrive fast. Her final year at Hogwarts would be upon them before she knew it. Attendance was mandatory. Severus Snape had filled the position of headmaster. Student organizations would be under wraps this year and there would be no chatter filling the halls. The sun would be bleak, giving no warmth. Life had escaped the castle. Melania would be returning to her post as Prefect and would make sure her House kept their toes in line. She would protect them. Rumor had it that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley would not be returning for their final year. They were doing much greater things, yet no one had figured out that information. _

_Fred Weasley had finished Hogwarts two years before. He and his brother managed the joke shop during the day. This boy had always been a sore subject while they had both attended the school. Passes in the hallways, secret glances, a few stolen kisses. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Hardly acceptable. Fred had created a diversion with Angelina Johnson. His artificial interest in her formed a veil for their relationship._

_Of course, once he had left, no more words had been spoken. They had split ways completely. It had been the month before that she really made the connection once more. Seeing his eyes ponder her through the window had been the restart of what they used to have. All of it, however, still remained a secret.  
><em>

**~o.0.o~  
><strong>

**September 1997 -PRESENT-  
><strong>

Luna remained incognito. Melania's eyes wandered the many compartments of the Hogwarts Express, not seeing the familiar Ravenclaw face. With a pout, she returned to Compartment A. The plushness of the seat had made her uncomfortable. A chill filled the train. Footsteps skipped passed the door as younger students explored what the Express had to offer.

"May I join you?"

The door to Compartment A had been pushed open, revealing a rather homely young girl. Her bronze hair fell below her shoulders, framing an oval shaped face. Eyes as deep as the sea. Freckles poured across her nose, reaching her smile.

"Go right ahead." Melania's hand gestured towards the bench directly across from her. Just beyond the window, the sun began descending.

"Hi!" Enthusiasm. "My name is Beela Watson. This is my first year. I see your in Slytherin. I've read so many books about the Houses. I haven't decided which I'd rather be in. I bought a cat near my home. I was disappointed to see Diagon Alley the way it is now."

Every one of the girl's sentences had run together, causing Melania to do a quick double take before responding. Responding at all seemed like a challenge.

"I'm Melania Belle. I'm going into my final year. You have a good eye; I am in Slytherin. Prefect as a matter-of-fact. That's nice. I have a cat, too. I believe most of the first years are upset about the Alley." Checking off a mental list, she was positive she had replied to everything.

"Aren't Prefects supposed to be in a separate carriage? I also believe everyone is so glum due to Lord Vol-"

"We do not speak of his name. You'll find it wise to always be compliant with the rules given to you. I'm not informed of where you have heard of the Dark Lord, but it's in your best interest to simply wipe his name from your mind and enjoy your education at Hogwarts. It's a real privilege to attend. Also, as for your previous observation, being the times that they are, I have decided to sit among the rest of the students. Only with permission, of course."

It had seemed that the sea had emptied. Her eyes grew light, emotionless. Beela shuffled her hands, looking from the compartment door to the window.

"I just wish-" She trailed off, letting her voice octave drop. "That I could have been of age when Professor Dumbledore was headmaster." The girl seemed sincere. She knew too much for her age. Were her parents letting her read the newsletters?

Melania's hand settled onto the girl's shoulder. She leaned awkwardly towards her.

"Professor Snape is a wonderful Headmaster. I promise you. He and Dumbledore were very close. You will have a fabulous experience." She had a hard time convincing even herself, let alone an eleven year old.

The girl's eyes returned to normal. Apparently it had worked.

Rolling into the final stop, she hoped more than anything that her words would be true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the flashbacks and such aren't too confusing. The italics are flashbacks. The regular text is the present :) Simple enough. So what'd you think? Let me know with a review. Please do not add to an alert without reviewing. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Melania, the twists, and Beela are mine.**


End file.
